secrets
by FredandGeorgeRmine
Summary: Harry has a stalker, but he doesn't know it untill one day at the park near Privet Drive. (i stick at summeries, btw)rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side, i doubt i will get that explicit.


A/N this is my first fic. and i'm not sure if its any good or not.... suggestions are wecome.

:::::::::::::::::::

There he is, my raven-haired beauty. He has no idea how alluring he looks in his green silk shirt and dark colored jeans. I should go talk to him, because he looks so alone sitting on the swing-set, in the dark, alone. I really should talk to him. But what would I say? 'Hi, Potter! I've been spying on you from the trees and I noticed that you looked

lonely. So, I, your worst enemy, decided to come talk to you.' Yeah, like I'm really going to say that.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I wonder what he's doing right now. He's probably sitting in his room reading about hexes and curses. Why am I thinking about him, of all people?! Oh, shut up brain. You know why you're thinking of him. You know why, but you refuse to accept it. Great! Now I'm arguing with myself! What a wonderful life I lead.....  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
God, he really is hot, my raven-haired beauty. He looks somewhat happy. I wonder what he's thinking about....it wouldn't be me I know that for a fact. Hold up! Tomorrow's his birthday, and I haven't gotten him a present! Not that he'd notice if I forgot....it's not like I'm his best friend. But, maybe a present is exactly what I need to show him how much I care. Yes, I'll get him the perfect gift. But what would be the perfect gift? He already has an invisibility cloak, a special map, a broomstick, a broomstick servicing kit, and plenty of clothes both muggle and wizarding. Hmm.....what to get him...aha! I know what to get him! And it will also show how I feel towards him! Yes....that is what I'll do.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
{the next day}  
  
"Boy, get up! Get up!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry sleepily.

"Get up then! Today is a very special day!" Harry was stunned when she said this. Had they actually remembered his birthday? Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs, but all he saw was Uncle Vernon and Dudley in suits. Oh, yeah, Aunt Marge was coming today....

"Now then, Harry, what are you going to do today?" asked Uncle Vernon. They had gone over this before.

"Go to the park and stay there until I see your car going to take Aunt Marge to a hotel..." replied Harry dully. He had to stay in the park because his aunt despised Harry and would hit him with a cane if he said something that she considered 'wrong'. And the Dursleys didn't want Harry to write to write to anybody in the magical world saying that he had been beaten, especially after Moody, Tonks, and Lupin's threat. And with that Harry left for the park.

"Great all alone in the park on my birthday," said Harry to the air, "Just great..." Little did Harry know, he wasn't alone. There was one other person in the park, one other person watching Harry carefully...  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
'Aha! I knew he would come back to the swings!' thought Harry's "stalker". 'And he's all alone! That fat oaf of a cousin isn't here! Now there is nothing in the way of me giving my raven-haired beauty my present. But what will I say...'

"Great all alone in the park on my birthday," the "stalker" heard Harry mutter, "Just great..."

"Poor Potter..." said the "stalker", not knowing that he had said it loud enough for Harry to hear.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Who's there?!" shouted Harry, "You better show yourself! Or I'll...I'll.."

"You'll what? Hex me, shame shame, Potter. You of all people know not to do magic outside of Hogwarts," said his stalker as he jumped out of the tree he had been watching Harry in.

"MALFOY?! What are YOU doing HERE?!" shouted Harry, alarmed.

"Just thought I'd give you a birthday gift,"

"YOU give ME a birthday gift?" said Harry. To himself he added 'Is he really here? HERE? The one person I've been thinking of this whole summer? No, it can't be....' Harry reached over to Malfoy, who had taken a seat next to Harry on the swings, and pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked a startled Malfoy.

"Just making sure I wasn't day-dreaming."

"You day-dream about me?"

"No," said Harry too quickly to be believable, "why would I day-dream about you? Anyway, you said you were here to give me a present. But I don't see a package anywhere.."

"That is because I wasn't planning to give it to you until later."

"Huh?"

"Meet me here tonight at midnight and I'll give you your gift."

"How am I to know that this isn't a set-up to get me killed? After all your dad is a death-eater..."

'Stupid last name! Stupid heritage!' cursed Draco to himself. "You will know because...well...you won't know. But please, please, please trust me on this one. Please!"

"Alright, alright already, I'll meet you here at midnight...sheesh" said Harry clearly annoyed by the many pleases, "But why midnight? Why not now?" but Draco wasn't there to hear his questions.


End file.
